Mob boss
by Dthediva
Summary: Rose had lived a normal and peaceful life so far, but what if one day everything she knew about herself changes?What if one day she is forced to enter in a world where people talk through their guns, where blood is simply spilled as water. Will she be able to survive in the world she knew nothing of? will she ever be able to get out of it? it's my first fanfic.hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I do not own any character of vampire academy. **

**CHAPTER-1**

**ROSE POV**

The sun was just settling in the cloud giving a pinkish hint to the sky, such a beautiful sight.

But I can't enjoy the beautiful scene as I have to go for work. I am a grad student of finance but to pay my college fee I have to work. I do sometimes wish I can enjoy being young but enjoy word has never been in my dictionary. As I was beginning to brood more on the sad story of my life the door bell chimed. Aah! That's must be lissa… My best friend.

_What are you doing? We are already late?_ Lisa said as soon as the door opened.

_I am ready liss. Let's go I said while closing the door_. Lissa and I have been friends since nursery. She is not just my best friend but my soul sister. It feels like as if we are bonded. After I left my adoptive parent's house, she is my only family left.

_What's so hurry, don't tell me your crazy boyfriend is already there,_ I asked accusingly looking at her. She just made that innocent face of her and looked at me sheepishly. She is such an angel. I don't even know how she fell in love with that stupid Christian Ozera. Me and Christian just never agree on the same thing but deep down I know he loves lissa and also makes her happy. Hey but that does not stop me to call him names.

We reached our workplace half by running and half walking. Thank god! We made it in time.

We both work at a club called 'Frostbite'. It's just beautiful from inside. The music here is great too. It's quite famous. The owner of this club is some Ivashkov. Never saw him never met him. He travels a lot and if we go by rumors he is involved in some shady business. But who cares? Right?

We changed and start working. People started filling in and music start blasting out from speakers. I also start taking orders. And that's how my uneventful day start. My shift ends at 4 in the morning and then at 8 I will go to my college and after that a little sleep and then again work.

That has been my life for last 5 years. Same old same old. Can't it be little excited? It is too much to wish for. Just then a voice and a pair of green eyes made my mind stop in my tracks.

_A glass of martini please. _The man with green eyes said while checking me out. He is handsome I will give him that but I can clearly see a sign board on him screaming he is trouble. And as much as I want, I can't afford to be in trouble at all. I smiled politely but not anything flirty. Handing him a glass of martini, I turned my attention to other customers but I can still feel his eyes on me. As the night proceeds he did not said anything but follows me everywhere with his eyes. His phone lights up and suddenly he left. Paying almost double the martini cost. I can purchase a whole bottle from it.

I kept the tip in my pocket and waited for the night to get over. But something in me was telling that, that wasn't the last time I am going to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - I do not own any character of vampire academy. This amazing characters belong to Richelle mead only.. God bless her for writing such an amazing story.**

Chapter 2- _**what does he look like?**_

ROSE POV

_I threw my bag on the floor. There were tears in my eyes so I was not able to see clearly but I knew my house like the back of my hand. My mother, Janine Hathaway, asked me sweetly – 'what happened sweetheart? Why are you crying?' I answered while sobbing 'today in school we were celebrating Father's Day. Everyone in my class said something nice about their father. Everyone...except me, I don't even know how he looks like.' Something flashed in her eyes but I was too young to recognize that emotion. She hugged me, her sobbing five-year-old daughter and said, 'oh Rosemarie! Right now, you are just too young, maybe one day I will be able tell you about him. But I can tell you how he looks like, come'. She carried me in her arms and went to mirror. _

'_Look! His hairs were exactly like this,' she said while lightly touching my long brown hairs locks that fell out my tight long ponytail._

_I asked innocently, 'exactly like that?' _

_She answered with a lovely smile, 'yeah but they were bit short. His eyes were like your brown, big and beautiful. And you know what else is common between both of you,' she said a with mischievous smile and started tickling. Both of our laughter filled the room, long forgotten the tears._

_Then everything became blur and mom was lying on bed, machines were making sound beep.. beep.. People in white coat were talking in hush hush voice, I think they are called doctors, I read it in my book but I couldn't understand anything. I was just worried about mommy. She is not speaking and she has been sleeping for a long time. Mom opened her eyes, looked at me she was trying to say something but couldn't. A tear rolled out of her eyes. She started taking breathe deeply. And a nurse started dragging away from mom. I was yelling and crying but no one listened to me. Mommy mommy … mommmmmyyy.._

I woke up. Not this again. I was dreaming again, not dreaming more like reliving those memories. I have only few memories of mom. After she passed away one of her friends, Martha and her husband Jones adopted me, but when she had her own kid, well let's just say I started feeling like an outsider. They were never rude to me but there wasn't that warmth between us either. But I am thankful for taking care of me. When I was old enough, I moved out, sold my old house and bought a single room apartment in a decent neighborhood.

It was 8:30 a.m. I was late. Like very late. I looked at my mobile and saw 10 missed calls from Lissa and 15 messages from Lissa, Eddie and mason. Great! I missed my first period. I got ready, applied little makeup to cover the dark bags under my eyes and reached college by 9.

I opened my locker and saw my next period was cost accounting. I don't like that subject exactly. Just as I was closing the locker lissa, eddie, his girlfriend, Jill and Mason came to me.

'Hey sleepyhead! Said mason, finally you are awake. We thought we have to come your apartment to wake you up.'

'hey! At at least I woke up. Did I miss a lot?' I asked curiously.

Jill replied, 'nah! Nothing that you can't understand on you own. Take my notes and you will be able to understand it.' She is so nice. I think in some another world; she would definitely be sister of lissa. Both of them are angels. I thanked her and the bell rang and we all went to our second period.

**Author's note: - hi! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you all are liking it. I am from India and I love vampire academy. I would love to know where you all are from? And which was your first novel that you fell in love with? I know I am not consistent but I will try to update chapters as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: THAT'S ODD. VERY ODD.**

We were sitting in the cafeteria talking on completely different topics. Lissa and Jill were planning for their shopping trip, Christian and Eddie were talking about some football match and Mason and I were talkin...actually more like flirting. We do that often. But it's nothing. I like him but not romantically and he knew it.

When suddenly I noticed a man wearing black coat and blue jeans, brown hairs, he had a scar above his right eye, looking at us, more like staring at us. But what was weird that he was too old to be a student and he was not looking like a teacher either. The moment our eyes met; the bell rang indicating recess was over which distracted me and when I looked back to the place the man was standing mere seconds ago, he was gone. That's odd. Very odd.

Lissa noticed my distraction and asked quietly "What happened?"

I was going to tell her about that strange man but decided against it.

"Nothing, nothing happened." I replied with a shrug.

She said jokingly loud enough for the boys walking in front of us to hear it "don't tell me you are daydreaming about that hot green-eyed man?"

Mason, Eddie and Christian looked at me while mason asked "who?"

Lissa replied "someone who came to our club last night. He was unable to tear his eyes off rose."

I gave Lissa a stop-it- glare and said "first of all no, I wasn't daydreaming at all, not about him or about anyone else and second I am not interested in him at all. He was just one of the customers. I was doing my job. That's it."

Lissa said with a teasing smile "whatever you say, rose. You gave me hard time when Max came to club for months to ask me out and now it's your turn. Payback time."

"Do you know what? you have my full permission to pursue that man. We all already know that you think he is hot and you love green color too, more than blue. He will be better than this white walker here." I said smiling. Lissa replied accusingly "hey, don't twist my words. I didn't even mean it that way."

Christian gave an assuring smile "I know baby, rose is just trying to save her ass."

"My ass doesn't need to be saved, but …yes sometimes I do get saved because of my beautiful ass." I added with a wink.

Christian rolled his eyes and before lissa could say anything, I reached my class and said "okay, love birds gotta go. See you all later."

It was 4 in evening when all my classes ended. I was walking back home, my college being 20 minutes away from my home, taking the beautiful sight of the New York City. There were families, couples, colleagues laughing, chatting and having fun. And there I was alone in the crowd. I felt as if the world was teasing me, taunting me, I had no one. Yes, I do have some amazing friends but sometimes it wasn't enough. I still miss my mother, wonder where could be my father?

Does he even know about me? Will I ever be able to meet him?

Lost in my thoughts I reached my apartment. There had been times when I thought of adopting a pet to subdue my loneliness but with such a busy schedule, it's difficult to take care of a pet. So, I dropped the idea.

I rested for a bit and then started getting ready for the club.

Lissa messaged me telling me she was taking some time off to spend time with Christian that means I have to go to club alone. Great!

When I reached club there was still time. For the first time in my 20 years of life I was actually early. I changed and was going to take my place as bartender, when stan called me. Stan, manager of this club and my boss ordered me to fill a form that requires information like place of birth and mother's name, father's name etc.

"I have already filled that form." I said.

"Yes, you have. But there was some problem with the computer that had all the database of employees. And some has been lost. Is there any problem for you to fill that again?" he barked

"no, not at all." I replied. Geez how can someone be so pissed off all the time. I think the moment he starts behaving nicely I will assume apocalypse is near.

"And Rosemarie. You told me you were adopted. Bring a copy of your adoption papers. The owners suddenly want information about all of their employees."

"okay" I replied. I had been working here for last 3 years but I was never asked for any document. That's odd. Very odd.

I went behind the bar and started my work, waiting again for this long day to end.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: - I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER 4: BENEFITS OF PARTNERSHIP**

**Jesse POV**

I hate my brother, actually he is my step brother, my big step brother to be exact. One of my father's men took a bullet that was supposed to kill my father, that man had a 5-year-old son and my stupid weak hearted father adopted his son, gave him his surname ZEKLOS. One of the most powerful families in mafia business. That's how Ivan Orlov became Ivan Zeklos. I was 2 at that time. Too young to revolt. But I used to hate him even then too.

When my father passed away, he left the ropes of his business in the hands of that son of a bastard. But I will take what's mine.

And as I was thinking about the misery of my life in the frostbite club, the opportunity presented itself to me. The girl working behind the bars was attractive but what caught my attention was her resemblance to someone I used to know. First, I couldn't believe myself but as more carefully I watched her more my suspicions grown stronger.

So, I left a big tip to that lovely lady rejoicing in my good luck.

But before I could go further in my plan, I had to be sure. And I might know the best person to find about her real identity.

I called a hacker to hack in ivashkov database of employees. And also ordered my men to keep an eye on her.

In the end, I shall have what's mine..


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER -5: BENEFITS OF PARTNERSHIP**

**(PART-2)**

**JESSE POV**

'How much more time is it going to take for such a simple work?'

'And you call yourself best?' I barked on him.

'Sir, Ivashkov's database system is hard to crack. But I am almost in.' Ethan replied.

_I had to be absolutely sure before involving Victor. That man is the devil himself if I went to him with wrong information, even my surname zeklos won't be able to save me._

'Okay! I am in' Ethan said happily.

'Search for someone named Mazur' I instructed.

'No one of that name, Sir' Ethan replied.

'How about steele?'

'5 matches, 2 men and 3 women'

'No, it's not her…none of them are'

_Nothing? absolutely nothing? and I bloody hell can't recall her name…_

_it was something like, similar to some color… no,not color, one of her coworker called her...it was related to some flower _… Rose

'Yes, Rose. That's it. Rose...' I said loudly.

_My heart beat was getting faster with each letter he was typing…_

'Yes, that's her.' I said with happiness when a brown haired beauty appeared on computer screen.

_Her resemblance with him was so uncanny…_

But before I could read something more about other than her being student at Queens college, system started doing something strange.

'Oh shit, someone has detected our presence… they have re-activated their firewall. We need to disconnect from their server before they could track our location' Ethan said while typing really fast.

'Are you done? They won't be able to trace us?' I asked when ethan stopped typing took a breath of relief.

'Yes…don't worry.'

'Good, now take your money and if you ever utter a single about it, just remenber where your girlfrienf lives.'

'of c -ourse, he replied nervously.'

'Good. Now go.'

_Though I wanted to be absolutely sure before going to victor but my instincts are telling me... She is what I think she is…And she is going to be my golden ticket._

I called Victor.

'hello, Mr. Dashkov. How are you?'

'Hello. Mr. Zeklos. I am sure you have not called me to ask me of my health and waste my time. Because you see unlike you, I have a business to run.' a gruffly voice replied.

_That smug bastard. But I have to endure him because I can't do it without his help. '_Yes, I am quite aware of that. But I might have something that can help you become what you always have dreamed of.'

'Oh really? And what exactly that might be?'

'A golden egg. A girl. I am sending you her photo. And you tell me who she reminds you of.'

'Where did you find her? Resemblance is striking…How is that possible?' I smiled as I knew I had hit the bull's eye.

'Now, Now I will tell you all about her but first shall we discuss my reward' I replied with a smirk.

'We both know you won't settle for anything less than your brother's position.'

'Adopted brother. And yes, you are right but if I am giving you the throne, I want to be a member of hand as well.'

'That's a high reward. What if she is not what you think she is?'

'She is. So, are you going to say yes or should i visit my dear brother with this information?'

'Alright, once I am the head of the circle, you will be one of the hand.'

'Good. We will discuss everything else in evening at your place.' I said with more confidence than I actually had at the moment.

'Okay.'

And then the call ended.

There was silence. Complete silence but I knew it was silence indicating the chaos that was about to come.

* * *

**A reader pointed out my mistake of ****I****van being adopted brother and not step brother. i am sorry for that. But ****I really would**** like to say just one thing, this is my first fanfiction. Of course, ****I**** am not a professional writer, neither ****I**** have any degree in literature nor any beta reader to correct my mistakes. And ****I**** am all in for my readers guiding me through. But please don't be rude. I am trying my best and ****I**** will do better. So have patience. ****I**** will try to update soon.**

**And as for someone pointing out that no one asks for adoption paper. Well Ivashkov's do ;-)**


End file.
